Recuerdos de una confesión
by the.last.dream
Summary: Brad no suele beber demasiado, o eso creía Joseph quien al ofrecerse a cuidar de su compañero nunca esperó que la situación se le fuera un poco de las manos. (YAOI) Bradley x Joseph.


_Hace meses (tal vez más de un año) que no escribo ni subo nada a mi perfil de fanfiction. Hago esta excepción motivada por una amiga a quien dedico esta historia. Espero que además de ella, alguien más disfrute de este escrito._

**El recuerdo de una confesión**

- ¿Cómo fue que te convencieron para beber de esa manera? – cuestionaba aún a sabiendas que no obtendría respuesta, al menos no una coherente, por parte de su compañero.

Joseph Frost, bajo aquella fría noche, caminaba sosteniendo a duras penas a su ebrio compañero mientras se dirigía a su hogar. Por suerte aquel lugar donde había ido a beber no quedaba a más de unas manzanas de su residencia, motivo por el cual no se preocupó del transporte. Jamás imaginó que terminaría cargando de vuelta al más bien portado de su equipo.

- Por dios Brad, si que pesas – murmuró el hombre rubio.

- Yo dije que podía solo – balbuceaba con palabras apenas entendibles, con aquella capacidad de modulación propia de quien está en un estado etílico elevado.

- Si claro, seguro que si te dejaba, acababas durmiendo en un contenedor de basura – y haciendo caso omiso de las réplicas que intento soltar su compañero acabo con el resto del trayecto en silencio. Una vez ahí, haciendo malabares para no soltar a su amigo a la vez que intentaba extraer las llaves de su bolsillo y posteriormente abrir la puerta, se adentró en su hogar, avanzó hasta la habitación y deposito al Cataño en la cama.

- Puedes dormir aquí, yo me iré al sofá –

- ¿Pero porque no duermes conmigo? Que acaso no soy tu tipo – ríe estrepitosamente ante su ocurrencia.

Joseph notaba que el comportamiento de su amigo se volvía más osado a medida que aumentaba la cantidad de alcohol ingerido, y precisamente eso lo tenía de los nervios. Ya llevaba tiempo notando que aquel hombre en situaciones normales le inquietaba de una manera que no podía ser normal. Temía aquella sensación que cada día incrementaba más a más a media que compartía diversas situaciones con él. Y llegaba a la conclusión de que si había aceptado hacerse cargo de él en aquella noche de ebriedad tal vez, solo había sido impulsado por aquel sentimiento que no lograba descifrar del todo.

Seguramente dices eso porque te asusta dormir solo y a oscuras gallina – le molesto un poco para desviar el tema.

- ¿O será que tú me temes a mí? – el menor se sorprendió nuevamente de la actitud que tomaba su compañero ebrio, a la vez que aquella inquietud y nerviosismo aumentaba un poco a cada segundo.

Vickers se incorporó con algo de dificultad y sorteo la poca distancia entre la cama y el hombre del pañuelo. Lo miró con una mirada penetrante nunca antes vista. El menor tragó saliva.

- ¿no me vas a arropar? – preguntó a la par que le pasaba los brazos por los hombros, para finalmente colgarse de su cuello. Joseph sintió un hormigueo en su estómago. Alarmado, tomó los brazos ajenos y los removió de su lugar.

- Te estás pasando Brad, mañana te vas a avergonzar por esto –

- ¿Avergonzar de qué? ¿De esto? – antes de que el menor pudiera hacer algo al respecto, los labios del castaños estaban sobre los suyos, sin rastro de la timidez de la que hace gala día a día. Sintió como se le subían los colores debido a aquel ardor característico en el rostro. Apenas unos segundos bastaron para volver a la realidad y darse cuenta que, muy por el contrario del desagrado, aquel beso era todo menos algo repulsivo. Aquella idea lo alarmo y atemorizó. Empujó al mayor con la suficiente fuerza para alejarlo, mas no para que se rompiera el contacto físico entre ellos. Se miraron a los ojos, Joseph dudo, Brad sonrió y aquello bastó para que Frost se lanzara de nueva cuenta a devorar los labios ajenos mientras avanzaba hasta situarse de nueva cuenta en la cama, esta vez ambos sobre ella. Joseph recuperando un poco de cordura, vuelve a dudar y deja de besar al mayor. Aquel no se sentía como Brad, como el Brad que él conocía.

- Esto no está bien, estas ebrio, te vas a arrepentir – dijo a la par que se recostaba de espaldas y ponía su brazo sobre sus ojos con pesadez y no dispuesto a arriesgar aquella amistad y su puesto de trabajo por una situación así. Bradley lo imitó pero su brazo se movió hasta situar si mano, sobre la ajena.

- me gustas Joseph – dijo atropellándose un poco con las palabras por el efecto del alcohol.

A Joseph le dio un vuelco en el corazón. ¿Cómo interpretar aquellas palabras? Como la simple perorata de un hombre borracho o arrojarse a aquella ilusión que acaba de surgir y aceptar aquellos sentimientos. Todo era como una revelación, ahora su mente y su corazón trabajaban rápidamente para encontrar la respuesta. Una respuesta a aquello que se le era declarado y una respuesta a aquellos sentimientos que ahora comenzaban a tener forma definida dentro de él.

El silencio reinó unos minutos, ninguno se movió.

- ¿Brad? – no hubo respuesta. Joseph comprobó que Bradley estaba dormido, así que suspirando lo cubrió con una manta y se dirigió al sillón, aun con miles de pensamientos. Más tarde se durmió ahí.

La noche pasó y dio paso a un nuevo día. Vickers se removía en la cama sintiendo los rayos del sol proyectarse justo sobre su rostro. Un olor a comida y ruidos próximos le alertaron. Abrió los ojos con pesadez enfocando un lugar desconocido. Alarmado y preguntándose que es lo que había ocurrido un mente trajo a colación algunos recuerdos con sus compañeros bebiendo y luego nada.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – la conocida voz de su compañero de trabajo lo aterrizó un poco sobre el lugar en el que estaba, tranquilizándolo de nuevo.

- La verdad es que me duele algo la cabeza ¿estamos en tu cada, verdad? – inquirió

El de cabellos rubios lo miró intensamente como queriendo adivinar las intenciones del mayor, quien al sentir la mirada se sintió nervioso.

- ¿sucede algo malo? ¿te di muchos problemas? Yo no suelo beber así – dijo rápidamente a modo de excusa el castaño. Entonces Joseph pudo adivinar que aquel hombre no recordaba nada de los últimos acontecimientos. Se sintió decepcionado, pero lo disimuló con una sonrisa.

- ¡Por supuesto que si me los diste! No fue fácil traerte hasta acá, ¿sabes? – le molestó.

- Lo..lo siento! – se exaltó ruborizándose levemente el aludido.

- Ya me las pagaras – le siguió molestando a pesar de aquella inquietud en su corazón.

Fue ahí cuando lo decidió, guardaría aquella confesión como una chance, una oportunidad, una ilusión, algo a que aferrarse durante los tiempos venideros, no estaba seguro de si las palabras dichas por Bradley eran verdaderas, quería creer que si. Pero no quería equivocarse y perder la cercanía que tenían entonces. Así que esperaría y observaría si el destino le tenía preparada alguna oportunidad. Hasta entonces esas palabras serán un maravilloso recuerdo.


End file.
